


Тонкий край

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Medical Procedures, Porn With Plot, Soviet Union, Tattoos, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Он шумно выдохнул и опустил взмокший лоб на сложенные руки. Колени проскальзывали, ноги норовили разъехаться и так бы и сделали, если бы Стив не придерживал его за бедра.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Тонкий край

Он шумно выдохнул и опустил взмокший лоб на сложенные руки. Колени проскальзывали, ноги норовили разъехаться и так бы и сделали, если бы Стив не придерживал его за бедра.

— Пресвятой боже, Бак, — Стив погладил его по влажной от пота спине и сжал ягодицу, оттягивая ее в сторону. Ему нравилось смотреть, как тяжелый налитой член мерно входит в дырку, как кожа растягивается вокруг, совсем тонкая, раскрасневшаяся и блестящая от смазки. — Тебе нравится?

— Да, — выдохнул Солдат, вскинул голову и поддал бедрами назад, глубже насаживаясь, с мычанием принимая на всю длину. — Сильнее!

Стив зарычал, вцепился в бедра, удерживая на месте, не давая проезжать по постели на каждый толчок. Солдат уперся рукой в изголовье. Спинка затрещала и проломилась, ладонь увязла в провисшей кожаной обивке.

— Твою мать, — прошипел Солдат, упираясь кулаком в стену сквозь дыру. Вторую руку он согнул в локте и опустил на нее лоб. Пот казался холодным, как и воздух вокруг, но этого было мало, чтобы остудить его хоть немного. В паху, в заднице, внутри словно в печке разгорался жар, Стив снова и снова проезжал по чувствительному месту.

— Ты такой мягкий внутри, — выдохнул он. — Податливый.

— Только твой. Работай же, — Солдат толкнул бедра назад, стараясь получить больше. Ох, как же он хотел, чтобы Стив снова начал вколачиваться в него отбойным молотом. Нутро жадно требовало, несмотря на то, что это был четвертый или пятый подход за ночь, и небо за окном уже начинало светлеть, а простыни пропитались их запахом. — Ну, давай! Или я сейчас развернусь, и ты окажешься на спине.

— Мне нравится так, дай мне секунду.

Стив навалился и провел ладонями по бокам, поцеловал в основание шеи, легко покачивая бедрами. Солдат был готов зарычать, настолько недостаточно ему было. Стив перевел дыхание, поцеловал еще раз и выпрямился. Он развел в стороны ягодицы Солдата, наблюдая как выходит до края и погружается обратно его член. Солдату нравилось, как растягивается задница вокруг увесистой головки, и как она проезжает по размятому входу, но черт подери, гораздо лучше было, когда Стив двигался живее, и слух радовали ритмичные влажные шлепки.

Солдат рыкнул и выпростал руку, делая вид, что собирается крутануться через левое плечо. Стив, перехватил его под животом одной рукой, вторую подставив под член Солдата, тот, истекая смазкой, проехался по раскрытой ладони. И уже в следующую секунду Солдат думать забыл о диверсии и потерся о руку, а потом снова и снова.

Чувствительное нутро жадно принимало член Стива и с каждым разом становилось все лучше, он выходил почти до конца, чтобы новым движением въехать до основания. Солдат обожал его член, идеально ровный, с ярко выделяющейся головкой, нежной бороздкой под ней и выпуклой веной на крепком стволе. К основанию он становился немного толще и Солдат любил, чтобы и эта часть оказывалась в нем.

Член внутри дрогнул. Стив застонал и кончил с протяжным сладким стоном. Дав ему минуту прийти в себя, Солдат напомнил о себе, покачав задницей на еще стоящем, но уже не столько заинтересованном члене.

Стив вытер пот под губой предплечьем и погладил его по заднице.

— Сейчас, — он перекинулся через Солдата, дотягиваясь до тумбочки, на которой стояла смазка, и оставляя его бесконечно пустым. Член выскользнул.

Стив уселся на пятки и выдавил на руку чуть ли не полфлакона, отбросив его в сторону, размазал по пальцам, по ладони и тыльной стороне. Солдат, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя, лениво ждал продолжения. Стив никогда не оставлял его в шаге от вершины.

Сразу три пальца скользнули внутрь. Солдат благодарно охнул.

— Еще.

— Да? Скажи если будет нехорошо. Ладно?

— Конечно.

— Бак, ты потрясающий, ты бы видел себя сейчас, как ты принимаешь, какой ты нежный здесь.

Стив сложил руку лодочкой и легко протолкнул ее до ладони. Настал черед самого широкого места, Солдат затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Секундное острое, почти болезненное натяжение сменилось удовлетворением. Стив гладил его изнутри, ласкал скользкими теплым пальцами, проходясь подушечками по набухшей простате.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебя можно вывернуть, я вижу, какой ты внутри, — сказал Стив, тяжело дыша. Вторую руку он запустил между широко разведенных ног Солдата, перекатил его яйца в пальцах и сжал член у основания, постепенно продвигаясь к головке.

Стало очень хорошо, Солдат уже чувствовал каким разреженным стал воздух на высоте. Ему осталось сделать шаг до пика.

— Я люблю тебя, очень сильно, Бак. Я счастлив, что ты со мной, я буду любить тебя до самого конца, чтобы ни случилось с нами, — сказал Стив. Солдат уловил в его голосе странную интонацию, но ему было глубоко все равно сейчас, почему на Стива вдруг нахлынул порыв внезапной нежности, только бы не останавливался, только бы гладил его и сжимал. Еще полшага, еще одно движение. Еще раз провести пальцем. Уже совсем близко.

— Сейчас.

Солдат вскрикнул, сжался и кончил.

Стив осторожно вытянул руку, вытер о простыню. Солдат распластался на влажной постели. По телу разливалась сытая удовлетворенная усталость. Ноги стали тяжелыми, двигаться не хотелось. Он подгреб под голову подушку и повернулся к Стиву.

Лицо того не предвещало ничего хорошего. Хмурое, напряженное и расстроенное лицо. Совсем не то, которое должно быть у человека, который всласть натрахался с любимым.

— Что случилось? — спросил Солдат.

Стив лег рядом, укрывая их обоих одеялом, слава богу сухим, еще в начале сброшенным на пол. Он накрыл их обоих с головой, создав темный уютный домик для них двоих.

— Я видел надпись. Когда ты… Когда ты мягкий, край можно немного оттянуть в сторону. Он подворачивается и… Что там написано? Не говори, если не хочешь.

Солдат смешался. Ему нужна была минута, чтобы понять, о чем Стив говорит и еще несколько, чтобы пережить, смириться и осознать, насколько далеко это все теперь. Он ткнулся лбом в плечо Стива.

В Сибири чертовски длинные ночи и бесконечные дни. Среди непролазного леса, где медведей больше чем людей, скука становится главной бедой. Отупляющее однообразие, слившиеся в один, повторяющиеся дни, для всех, кто работает на базе.

Чтобы сделать машинку для татуировок нужен всего пяток деталей. Маленький моторчик от бритвы, игла от медицинского шприца, колпачок, чуть проволоки, изолента. Беда в том, что делать татуировки Солдату было нельзя, на нем не должно было быть никаких отличительных знаков, регламент указывал на это очень четко. Конвой, наигравшись друг с другом, забив друг другу руки и спины кривыми закатами и дурацкими надписями, задумался, а сколько же продержится рисунок на Солдате и сможет ли организм его стереть, и пошел с вопросом к техникам. Те — парни любопытные, решили действовать опытным путем, не привлекая внимания начальства. Хорошо, не додумались кожу срезать, набить внутри и прижать обратно, наверняка словил бы заражение.

Солдат помнил, что надпись заживала долго, отвлекала раздражающим жжением и ожоговым зудом, но все же это было лучше, чем разрывы. Может быть чернила были настолько едкие, может организм не считал нужным заботиться о такой мелочи, но надпись, видимо, осталась, и Стив, к сожалению, ее увидел. Одно слово, выбитое наверняка кривыми неряшливыми буквами по самому краю, но внутри, так что за много лет никто так и не нашел. Пьяных смех охранников зазвучал в голове и стих.

— Свинья. По-русски, — коротко сказал Солдат. Стив резко выдохнул и обнял его.

— Мне так жаль, прости, что заставил вспомнить.

Солдат пожал плечами.

— Не хочу ничего скрывать от тебя. Они все мертвы, а мы нет.

Вместо ответа, Стив поцеловал его и спросил:

— Сможешь еще раз через полчаса?


End file.
